


Such a Treat

by cozywilde



Series: Flight Rising [16]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: (Shran will not shut the FUCK up), (and Tasnah loves it), Coming In Pants, Grinding, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: Inspired byShran's own lingerie surprise, Tasnah decides to give his boyfriend a similar treat.
Relationships: Shran/Tasnah
Series: Flight Rising [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1097709
Kudos: 2





	Such a Treat

**Author's Note:**

> [Shran](https://toyhou.se/3360890.shran), a gruff warrior with some self-esteem issues  
> [Tasnah](https://toyhou.se/5568824.tasnah), a insufferably affectionate baker

“Babe, I’m home,” Shran calls, dropping his bag to the floor as he kicks the door closed behind him. He frowns as he hears no response, walking down the hall to the kitchen. “Babe?” 

Everything is where it should be - though usually right about now he’d find Tasnah himself there, getting a start on dinner. Looks like most of the prep is done, pots and pans arranged on the stovetop, ingredients set out, but as neat as it is, the cook is missing. “Tasnah?” Shran tries again. 

“I’m upstairs, love!” 

Shran breathes a sigh of relief, relaxing a notch. Maybe it’s just him being paranoid, but coming home to anything out of the ordinary gets his hackles up like nothing else. Especially if the thing out of place is Tasnah. “Did you want my help with dinner or something?” he calls up the stairs. And then, as another thought occurs, “are you feeling okay? Not coming down with something, are you?” 

“No, no, nothing at all like that,” Tasnah says, voice light with laughter. It loosens the anxious tightness in his chest instantly. “Can you come up here for a minute though?” 

Shran shrugs to himself. “Alright,” he says, and takes the stairs up to their bedroom. “I didn’t leave something out in the wrong place or something, right? Not like I’m - I’m in trouble…” 

He is in _so_ much trouble. 

Tasnah is laid out in their bed - freshly made, he absently notes, are those new sheets? Gods, what a weird detail to notice - and he’s wearing - he’s wearing - 

“Hello, love,” Tasnah says, sweet, a little coy in a way that should be ridiculous on someone so damn big but it’s just so fuckin’ _Tasnah._ Tasnah, already gorgeous on a normal day, now wearing a gods-damned _corset_ that cinches in his waist, makes the swell of his pectorals peeking over the top even more pronounced. He draws a leg up, and the movement is ostensibly demure, hiding his groin from view, but it draws Shran’s eyes directly to the delicate lines of lacing on the little garter curved around the thickness of his thigh. “Do you like your surprise?” 

“Do… do I…” Shran shakes his head, a failing attempt to make it feel less like he’s been whacked upside the head with a training sword. The feeling is strikingly similar. “Holy fucking shit, Tasnah, you look - _fuck_.” 

Shran takes a step forward without thinking, and stumbles on suddenly weak knees. He catches himself on the edge of the bed after a second of flailing and waves off Tasnah’s concern. “Shit, I’m fine, I just - gods, let me _look_ at you, Tasnah.” He drags himself up on the bed with a distinct lack of coordination, because he just about literally can’t take his eyes off of his boyfriend. 

“So you do like it?” Tasnah asks, a shy little smile on his lips. 

“ _Yes,_ ” Shran says. “Holy shit, Tasnah, _yes._ ” He sets reverent hands on Tasnah’s thighs, drawing them up until he meets the garter. “You look fucking gorgeous.” He thumbs at the edge of the garter, and Tasnah’s eyes go all soft and warm, his thighs falling open. Shran’s mouth falls open too.

“Tasnah, does this outfit not have…?” he lets his hands slide further up, and Tasnah agreeably widens his legs a bit more to let him see the distinct lack of underwear. Tasnah’s dick isn’t even really half-hard - Shran knows from experience now that it takes a bit more stimulation than just a few touches to get a dick that big going - but seeing it there, dark and flushed, the soft pale pink of the corset just above - he groans, and presses a hand to his own dick. _He’s_ gotten going just fine, but he’s got this incredible goddamn view to account for it. 

“Ah… no, no it doesn’t,” Tasnah says, and flushes a little. “Or, it was supposed to, but the panties didn’t really… fit… at all.” 

Shran snorts. “Yeah, no kidding. Fuck, who cares about panties, you’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen just like this.” He gives in to the urge he’s been having since he saw the corset, and rests his hands at Tasnah’s waist, stroking lightly over the silky material. “Gods, your tits look _amazing_ in this.” 

Tasnah laughs, light and breathy. “I’m glad you approve, love.” 

“Did you… did you seriously get all dressed up like this for me?” Shran asks. 

“Is that such a surprise? You did it for me,” Tasnah points out. “And I love you. I hoped you’d enjoy it, and that’s reason enough for me.” 

“Yeah, but…” Shran shakes his head, baffled at himself. “Fuck. Why am I still talking when you’re sitting here looking like such a treat?” 

“I don’t know, why are you?” Tasnah laughs. “Come here, love.” He sets his hands on Shran’s waist, pulling gently until he comes to rest on Tasnah’s chest, and kisses him. 

Shran tries to keep it slow, brushing his lips lightly at Tasnah’s tusk, pressing firmer kisses to the other side of his mouth. But his hands landed right on the warm skin of Tasnah’s chest, the flowery lace of the corset brushing his wrists, and just the _thought_ of how gorgeous Tasnah looks right now has him groaning into Tasnah’s mouth, squeezing at those soft pectorals. “Fuck, I wanna give you everything you could ever want,” he growls, breaking away to kiss along the line of Tasnah’s jaw, just underneath to the delicate skin of his neck.

“I’ve already got that,” Tasnah says, warm and fond. It makes Shran flush when Tasnah’s hands squeeze at his waist, emphasizing just what he means. 

“C’mon,” Shran says, pulling back to cradle Tasnah’s cheek in his hand. He knows how rough it is, full of calluses and scars, but Tasnah still nuzzles into his palm like it’s the softest blanket. “You didn’t put all of this on and not even _think_ about what we’d do when you showed me, did you?”

“I don’t know,” Tasnah demurs, and presses a kiss to Shran’s palm. “You know I love to do anything -”

“If the next words to leave your mouth are ‘anything you want, Shran,’ so help me gods, Tasnah,” Shran growls, though he can’t keep back a playful smirk. “Come _on._ I can’t go on letting you have the monopoly on being the perfect boyfriend, you know. What’re you always telling me, ‘you have to ask for what you want or you won’t get it?’”

“Using my own words against me, huh?” Tasnah says, but he’s beaming up at Shran like he’s proud of him for it. “Okay. I thought about… you on top, so you could see better.” 

“Knew I wouldn’t be able to keep my eyes off of you, huh?” Shran says, sitting back a little so he can run his free hand down Tasnah’s side, tracing over the laces at the side of the corset. Tasnah shivers as his fingertips graze over the little patches of skin that lay bare. “ _So_ fucking beautiful, gods. What’d I do then, up on top of you?” 

“Well, you weren’t wearing a shirt…” Tasnah says hopefully. 

“Ha! Yeah, I bet I wasn’t,” Shran says, and drags his shirt over his head, flexing none-too-subtly as he does. Tasnah makes a soft sound of appreciation and nods. “Pants too?” Shran says, hooking his fingers in the waistband of his sweatpants, though he only gets them down a few inches before Tasnah’s hand covers his. 

“Those can stay,” he says, gently pulling them back up. 

“Alright,” Shran agrees, bemused. “The pants stay. You, uh… you like how I look in these?” 

“Mmm,” Tasnah hums, low and indulgent, eyes heavy on him like he’s the one all prettied up tonight. “Yes. They’re a bit like lingerie, how they cover you up but don’t really hide anything at all.” He sets his hands to either side of Shran’s dick, pulling the fabric taut, and Shran bites his lip at the sight of his own erection, clearly outlined against the thin material. “And they’re so soft, it feels so good to touch you like this…” Tasnah lets his hands slide down, massaging over the muscles of Shran’s thighs. 

“You… are distracting me,” Shran accuses. 

“Ah, sorry,” Tasnah says, though he keeps rubbing at Shran’s thighs. “Where was I?” 

“Uh… me on top of you. Shirtless, but not pantsless.” 

“Right,” Tasnah says, his smile a little coy again. “Yes. Because you wanted to see, wanted to touch, but were a little too desperate to get completely undressed.” 

“Sounds about right,” Shran says. “Just gotta get my hands on you, ‘cause you’re so fucking beautiful like this.” He pushes Tasnah’s hands away from his legs and clambers up to straddle him, thighs tight around that corseted waist, palms flat on his chest. “What do I do when I’m up here, babe?” He doesn’t wait for Tasnah to reply before he bends down, flicking his tongue over one of Tasnah’s nipples. 

“Ahh,” Tasnah moans, head tipping back onto the pillows. “Ah - you, you touch me.” Shran hums approvingly and fits his mouth over Tasnah’s nipple, sucking until he moans again. 

Shran brushes one of Tasnah’s fluffy locks of hair off of his chest, getting it out of his way. “Yeah? Like this?” He presses a sucking kiss to Tasnah’s other nipple, fingers sliding over to rub and squeeze at the first one. 

“Yes, Shran, that’s - that’s so good, _yes,_ ” Tasnah sighs out on another moan. His hand slides into Shran’s hair, stroking through the messy strands in the way that makes his muscles turn to jelly. Not tonight, though; he is _determined._ He can’t resist grinding against Tasnah’s belly though. His pants against the silky corset makes for an easy slide, and he guesses from the way Tasnah moans that he can feel it even through the thick fabric. 

Shran sits back again when both of Tasnah’s nipples are slick with his spit, flushed from his attentions. He rolls and pinches them between his fingertips and grins at how it makes Tasnah’s breath stutter. “So damn _gorgeous,_ ” he says again, because fuck if it doesn’t bear repeating. “I get to touch your pretty self anywhere else, babe?” He rolls his hips down again, groaning at the feeling, at how his precome has started to leak through his sweatpants. Somehow it’s _more_ intense with them on, dirtier somehow. 

“Anywhere you want to,” Tasnah says. “But, if you want, you could grind against me instead…?” He hitches his hips up beneath Shran in demonstration. 

“Yeah, look at you,” Shran says, twisting back to grip Tasnah’s dick, lying flushed and hard against his thigh. He gives it a stroke, and gets the sweetest moan from Tasnah. “Fuck, yeah, I can.” He lifts himself up again, presses Tasnah’s dick up against his stomach. It’s so damn big that most of it lies against the corset, dark flushed gray against soft pink. When Shran sets himself back down, he can still see the head of Tasnah’s dick beneath him, precome pearling at the tip as he starts a slow, teasing roll of his hips. “This how it’s gonna be, babe? I get to grind on this gorgeous dick until you make a mess of your pretty corset?” 

Tasnah moans wordlessly, his hands settling on Shran’s hips and squeezing in encouragement. They’ve still got Shran’s sweatpants between them, though they’re sliding lower on his hips with the motion, but the fabric isn't nearly enough to stop him from feeling how hot Tasnah’s dick is, how it twitches and spills precome when he manages to rub against it just right. 

“Wish I could ride you right now, yank these fuckin’ pants down just enough to get you inside me since you’re already making yourself so convenient with no panties,” Shran pants, grinding down harder now, the rocking of his hips sharper. “Fuckin’ love this thick cock of yours, but I just don’t have the patience for the prep right now, _fuck_.” 

“Me neither, love,” Tasnah says, hands gripping tighter at Shran’s hips, but he promises, “Later.” 

“Yeah,” Shran agrees, “later,” and then he’s just gasping for breath as he rocks faster and faster. Tasnah looks fucking _angelic_ beneath him, head thrown back on the pillows, moaning open-mouthed with each thrust Shran makes. Soon he’s biting his lip, fingers clenching on Shran’s hips. “You close, babe?” Shran gasps. “Fuck, I’m so fuckin’ close, gonna come before I get out of these pants -” 

“Yes, yes, Shran, _please,_ just a little more,” Tasnah groans, his own hips riding up into Shran’s thrusts now. 

Tasnah cries out, and then he’s coming in long spurts, splashing over the corset. Shran manages a few more shaky grinds before his hips jerk and he spills into his sweatpants, Tasnah moaning and rocking his hips up again as he sees the spreading dark spot. Shran’s arms shake where he’s holding himself up on Tasnah’s chest; when Tasnah notices, he gently pulls him down to collapse on top of him. 

“Wow,” Tasnah says, and kisses Shran’s cheek, hands rubbing up and down his back. 

“Yeah,” Shran agrees, “Wow.” He lifts his head enough to give Tasnah a crooked smile. “I mention yet how incredible you look?” 

Tasnah laughs. “Once or twice, yes. You had quite a lot to say, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk that much.” 

Shran clears his throat, flushing. Now that he thinks back on it, some of that shit was downright embarrassing. To say out loud, at least. “Well, uh… yeah. Guess you looked so nice it kinda removed every filter between my brain and my mouth.” Proving that the filters are back online, he manages not to say ‘or really, between my dick and my mouth’ out loud. 

“It was very sweet. I love that you felt comfortable enough to say what you were thinking.” 

“As long as it didn’t weird you out,” Shran says. His sweatpants are quickly becoming wildly uncomfortable, and he uses that as an excuse to hide his burning face while he tugs them off and uses them to wipe up the worst of the come. Tasnah, a good and merciful boyfriend, lets him fiddle about without comment, just watching with a soft smile until he’s ready to lay back down. 

“Thank you, Shran,” he says. 

“What? You’re the one who got all dressed up, thank _you._ ” 

“I meant, thank you for making this a lovely evening. It was everything I had hoped for.” Tasnah props himself up on an elbow, his other hand sliding into Shran’s hair to urge him down for a sweet, lingering kiss. “I love you,” he murmurs, when they pull apart. 

“I love you too,” Shran breathes, and then he grins. “But you’re kinda sounding like the evening’s over with.” 

Tasnah blinks. “You’re not tired?” 

“Nope,” Shran says. “I was kinda thinking it was time for _later_ , if you’re up for it _._ ” 

“Later?” Tasnah says, brow furrowed, and then his eyes widen. “Oh! Yes! Later!” 


End file.
